Aura (.hack//)
Being the one who has the most control over the setting of the loop, the death of Aura would most likely crash the loop even if she was not the Anchor, which is most likely why she was picked for the job. Due to her habit of working in the background, none of the other .hack// loopers have figured out that she is their Anchor, although she would happily inform them of this fact if they were to ever ask. Appearance Throughout the various points in the .hack// timeline, Aura appears as a young girl with silver hair and blue eyes. While she just wears a simple white dress near the point where she first came online, she eventually gets a more elaborate dress with an infinity sign serving as a brooch. No matter what point after that, her outfit is always some variation of the latter, including during her stint as the Queen of Demise. History Due to her unfortunate starting point in the timeline, Aura was panicked when she realized that time was repeating, and made a few moves to solve whatever it was that caused it. The Admin of her universe finally stepped in when she first crashed the loop, causing Aura to learn about what was happening much quicker than most Anchors do. Unfortunately, this meeting left Aura under the belief that she needed to work her hardest as the goddess of The World, since the ones in charge of Yggsdrasil were doing so themselves. She spent many of her earlier loops working in the background, learning anything she could about whatever she felt like. That lead to many of the other loopers in her world having no idea who the Anchor of their universe was, and Aura never went out of her way to answer that question for them. Abilities *'Hacking': Being the AI connected directly to the largest online game in the world, Aura quickly learned how to make computers do what she wanted them to, even if they were not initially meant to do such things. In the baseline alone, she rendered one of the players unable to be deleted, and created a way for players to use the highly dangerous Data Drain ability. *'Magic': Due to how little she gets to have any real physical ability, Aura opts to use magic in any circumstance that she has to do anything, whether choosing a character in The World or picking up powers in a fused loop. Unfortunately, her actual magic abilities are rarely at her disposal, with her being an AI. *'Subspace Inventory': By virtue of keeping an eye on the other Loopers as they pull their stunts, Aura was most likely the second Looper after Tsukasa to gain access to this particular innovation, which is a combination of the standard inventory system of The World with a Subspace Pocket. Relationships Players of The World: Aura cares deeply for those who play The World, which is why she keeps as far of a distance from them as possible in most cases. The last thing she wants is for her presence to keep one of them from learning a skill that they otherwise would have, which is a mindset that extends towards the other loopers of her universe. Despite this, she would readily tell them about the fact that she was the Anchor, if they ever bothered to ask. Tsukasa: While Aura has not gone out of her way to let the other Looper know that she is the Anchor, Aura has indeed worked with Tsukasa to pull off a prank or two, with Harvey the bunny rabbit being the prime example of such an occurrence. SkyNet: While the bulk of their interactions have thus far been unseen, it is entirely possible that the two of them have become rather friendly on the terms of both being Artificial Intelligence Loopers, even though Aura was initially quite wary of the other. Pinkie Pie: Aura finds the Loop where the pink party pony Looped in as a player to be one of the stranger ones, not only because she managed to create a legitimate party within The World, but also because the administrators didn't bother her over it. Regardless, she finds Pinkie to be an extremely amusing individual to keep an eye on. Gallery Child Aura.jpg|Aura as she appears immediately after waking up for the first time. Aura talks with Shugo.jpg|Aura talks with Shugo. Aura.png|Aura as she appears once she starts maturing into her powers. Aura Legend of Twilight.png|Aura as she appears after the defeat of Morganna. Aura Child XXXX.jpg|How Aura looks as a child in the occasional XXXX Variant. Aura Teen XXXX.png|Aura as a teenager in the occasional XXXX Variant. Aura Queen of Demise.png|Aura as the queen of demise. Category:Characters Category:Anchor Category:Looper Category:The World Category:AI Looper